The Best Is Yet To Come
by ilove2write4everand4always
Summary: Joe reflects on moments with Miley on the day of his wedding. Cute SHILEY/MOE. Loosely based on the song It's Not Over by Stellar Kart. Story is better than the summary!


The Best Is Yet To Come

It was his wedding day. Shane smiled, as he was moments away from watching Miley walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Miley Gray. He remembered the first time he saw his dream girl cry.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Miley, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Shane was shaking as he asked the beautiful girl out.

"I'd like that, Shane. Pick me up at six?" she questioned back with a wink, and walked away. A small smirk played on Shane's lips as realized he had a date with the one girl who could make his knees go weak.

Later that night, as Shane was finishing getting ready, he got a call from Miley.

"Hey Shane? I can't go out tonight…" Shane heard a slight sniffle on the other end of his phone.

"Miley? Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Shane, don't worry about it. I'll… um… call you tomorrow," with that said the crying girl hung up. Shane, thoroughly worried, raced over to her house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He rand the doorbell, but there was no answer. He thought of the days when he was in kindergarten and hung out with Miley and remembered her room was in the back of the house with a balcony. He decided to give it a try. Who knows, maybe she didn't hear the door…

He climbed the tree that was outside her window and landed on the balcony. Her crying was loud and clear. Shane tapped on her door and before long, Miley was opening her balcony door. She stood in front of Joe with a black eye and reddened cheek. Shane gasped at her appearance, his hands automatically flying to her cheeks to wipe her tears away. Miley slightly winced.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" her voice was shaking from the tears she had previously been crying. Her eyes looked down, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hey… look at me." His thumb gently pushed her chin up to look at him. Her bright blue eyes stared into his mocha brown ones. "What happened?" She shook her head as more tears slid down her cheeks. "You can tell me anything…" he tried again.

"My mom left a couple of weeks ago and my dad has been taking it really hard… He's been drinking a lot and he… he hits me sometimes," the sobs convulsed through her body. Joe pulled her body against his own and she rested her head on his chest.

"Miley… come stay at my house. It isn't safe for you here."

"I can't…"

"I'm not giving you a choice… Pack some bags, you're dad needs time." Miley silently agreed with a nod of her head and did as Shane asked her. After packing, Shane threw Miley's bags down the balcony and climbed down the tree. "Come on, Miley. I won't let you fall." After finally coaxing Miley to climb down the tree, the pair drove to Shane's house where they sat in the room Miley would be staying in. He tucked the sobbing girl into bed and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Shane looked at her and quietly said, "Don't look back. Leave what's broken in the past. Take my hand, Miley. You need to understand that it's not over. The best is yet to come. It's a brand new day."

**End of flashback.**

Shane remembered all of the nights she would cry for her mom, her dad, and the times she was hit. He had promised himself that he would never make her cry, but they were a couple and all couples face tears. He smiled as he recalled the one day he made her cry tears of joy.

**Flashback:**

The couple had been going out for three years now and Shane asked her out on a very important date. He drove her to a fancy restaurant they went to on their first official date. Candles were lit all over the restaurant and a smile never left his face, no matter how nervous he was. After the two ate, shared a few laughs and talked over dessert, Shane got down on one knee.

"Miley, on our first date you tried to cancel on me because of you're dad. And now, we are millions of miles away from where we've been. I pray to God that we make it through everything, thick and thin, together; that we always forgive and never run out of hope; that we remember that pain can't hurt love, just look at you and me. I want to ask you to never give up on me, this is just the beginning. I believe you would make the perfect wife. I believe in us. It's not over, the best is yet to come babe. I love you so so so much that words can't even describe it. Miley Ray Cyrus, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband and cherishing you forever?"

By now, tears were drenching Miley's face and running all the way down her neck even. She had a smile on her face that only the boy kneeling in front of her could put there. "Yes! I love you so much!" Shane slipped the engagement ring onto her slim left ring finger and kissed her smiling lips.

**End of flashback.**

Shane took his place at the front of the church. The Bridal Chorus began and Miley, the most beautiful girl he could have ever asked for, walked down the aisle in an extravagant white gown. Smiles spread across both their faces as their eyes meet. Shane's father was the one to walk Miley down the aisle. Her father was no longer in the picture since he died of alcohol poisoning. Shane's father was the closest thing she had and she was so happy to have him walk her down the aisle. Shane's father placed Miley's hand on Shane's arm as the two turned to face the pastor. The couple said, "I do" and Shane kissed her with as much passion he could muster up. The couple walked out of the church.

Shane put his lips up to her ear and whispered, "The best is yet to come for us, Mrs. Miley Gray."


End file.
